dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Pi (G.U.)
Pi (パイ) is a system administrator for The World R:2, and an Epitaph User, being able to summon Avatar Tarvos. Online Appearance Pi is a scantily clad Tribal Grappler. She has long pink hair tied into two large pigtails and wears a very revealing red outfit which snakes down her legs. She wears a small pair of glasses on her face which she frequently fiddles around with when trying to make a point. Personality As Yata's assistant, Pi is required to follow his orders, a job she does willingly. However, unlike Yata, she has trouble seeing The World R:2 and its users in an impersonal way. She has the tendency to become attached to people and occasionally breaks the rules in order to help them out. Despite the tough personality she tries to give off, she is prone to occasional moments of weakness, especially when dealing with other people. Nevertheless she is dedicated to both her job and to Yata and does her best to follow his commands. She is fairly close to the other members of Raven especially Kuhn, though she insists that she only sees him as a coworker. Pi had a very strained relationship with Haseo. Though she recognizes his skill and power, she initially saw him as nothing more then a rude brat with no manners whatsoever, and considered his personality dangerous based on experiences from her own past. She and Haseo gradually built up a deeper relationship and understanding of each other, however. Offline .]] Basic Info Pi's player is a woman named Reiko Saeki (佐伯令子), who is the younger half sister of Jun Bansyoya. In 2016, she suddenly quit her job as a programmer to work at CC Corp. She currently resides in Tokyo. Hobbies A workaholic, one of her few loves is eating out. She has a pet cat. She also enjoys driving and owns a Maserati. History End of The World The final file on the Terminal Disc is a letter to Reiko from Jun Bansyoya. He reveals that he's her brother, though they haven't seen each other since she was very little. He tells her that she's a Chosen One, and that the Epitaph PC for Tarvos is on his PC. .hack//Roots :''For more information, see Ender. Reiko played as Ender until TaN was disbanded and then resumed her true form as Pi. She was then assigned by Yata to track the remaining members of the Twilight Brigade, namely Tabby and Haseo. To help her with her work she restored the account of Saburou, a player who had worked for her in TaN. Saburou directly interacted with the two players while Pi watched from the sidelines. However Saburou soon realized that Pi had more power than a normal player should. When she confronted Pi about it, she became angry with the evasive answers Pi gave her and resigned as her assistant. Soon afterward Tawaraya returned to The World using the character Tohta. Feeling guilty about the loss of his character, Pi contacted him, but Tohta easily saw through her disguise and recognized her as Ender. He used her to contact Yata and pulled in a favor by requesting that he delete several Real Money Trade players. Pi was then called in to contact Kuhn, who had awoken his Avatar after coming into contact with an AIDA. She invited Kuhn to join Raven and promised to instruct him on the use of his Avatar. Realizing that there was a serious threat to R:2, Kuhn accepted her offer and left Canard to join up with her and Yata. The two began hunting AIDA together. However their hunt was put on hold when Tri-Edge reappeared and attacked Haseo. Realizing that Haseo's own avatar was about to awaken Yata began making plans to bring him into Raven as well. .hack//Alcor thumb|left|Pi in Alcor. At Yata's orders Pi finds herself busy keeping track of the Epitaph User Endrance and his progress in the Arena. Unfortunately for her, her partner Kuhn seems more interested in Nanase than the jobs Yata sets for him. .hack//G.U. Games When Haseo is about to be PKed by Bordeaux, Pi saves him, then leaves, after commenting about a "dangerous power" in his character. Pi plays a major role later on as a member of G.U. and is able to summon AvatarTarvos. During a training mission with Haseo, she ended up getting infected with an AIDA, which in turn forced Haseo into his first battle against another Avatar. Later Pi was one of the two party members to aid Haseo in fighting Azure Kite. .hack//G.U.+ thumb|Pi in G.U.+ Pi helps Yata retrieve the unconscious body of Haseo after he is defeated by Tri-Edge. After he awakens in the Serpent of Lore, she introduces herself as a member of G.U. Though Haseo refuses their initial request to join, he eventually relents and becomes a member of the organization. Later she appears alongside Kuhn to save Haseo from an AIDA-possessed Bordeaux. After Kuhn and Haseo travel to the Arena, she watches from the Serpent of Lore as Haseo faces off against Endrance, activating Avatar Skeith in the process. .hack//G.U. Novels .hack//G.U. Trilogy Gallery Image:Paipat.jpg|Pi's Avatar pattern Image:Reiko.jpg|Reiko Saeki in .hack//G.U.+ Trivia *The Gauntlets Pi starts out with are the Tiger Fist, a rare set of Gauntlets. *Pi's name comes from the number π, which she believes represents herself: an indivisible and unbreakable woman. *Pi's Japanese voice actress, Sanae Kobayashi, also does the voice of Mai Minase from .hack//Liminality. *Pi's name was originally written as "Pai" in Japanese sources. *Pi is 5'8" (175 cm) in height. According to Reiko, her measurements are 37-22-33". *In the .hack//G.U. Prototype Trailer, early concept sketches had her being a Twin Blade, as well as wearing a less revealing attire. category: Administrators category: GU Games Characters category: Tribal Grapplers category: Roots Characters Category: G.U. Novel Characters Es:Pi